All I Ever Need
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: It's Sengoku's birthday, can Ryoma be cute enough to fulfill Sengoku's wish? Pssh, no. SengokuxRyoma


"Kiyo,"

"Nngh…"

"Wake up, Kiyo,"

"Nnghuh, what time's it?" Sengoku asked buried beneath his pillow.

"It's eight o'clock PM." Ryoma replied beginning to shake the sleeping red head.

"Wha..?" Sengoku finally gave in and opened his eyes to see the room completely dark except for a soft orange glow coming from the other room, "What's going on, power outage?" He asked pulling the younger boy down for a hug.

"Come on and you'll see," the other said trying to fight back and get out of the embrace (even though he actually liked them). Sengoku sighed and sat up only to sit there for a second as he rubbed his eyes trying to get used to the darkness.

"Hurry up, you're too slow." Sengoku huffed.

"Shut up brat, I'm coming." The red head finally stood up and walked along behind him holding out his hands to make sure he didn't bump into anything.

"Where are we going?" Sengoku asked.

"You should know, it's your house." Was Ryoma's reply, Sengoku sighed, he was such a little brat, Sengoku opened his mouth about to complain about how he was such a little brat until they got into what he noticed was the kitchen, because on the table was a medium sized cake with at least 18 candles up there.

"B-Brat…." Sengoku's eyes were wide from shock and happiness, "you did this… for me?"

"Yeah… but don't think too much of it… Karupin told me to do it," at his name, Karupin mewed and walked out of his spot beside the refrigerator, "he just wanted to give you something since you gave him that collar with the bell last Christmas, that's all, I really didn't-," before Ryoma could finish he was pulled into a deep embrace which made him shiver then begin to push away.

"I'm so happy…" Sengoku said ignoring his protests, he took the younger's hand then walked over to the cake with the lit candles, Ryoma sighed before rolling his eyes then walking over to a nearby chair and pulling it up.

"Sit down, Kiyo," he said pointing towards the seat, the orange haired boy did as was told—eyes still glued onto the cake—and sat down, Ryoma doing the same only he sat down onto the older's lap.

"Ryo-," Ryoma placed his finger over his own mouth to try and stop the older from talking.

"Hush and make a wish," he said, Sengoku blinked before grinning, "oh, but don't say, I already have everything I'll ever want or some cheesy crap like that." At that statement Sengoku laughed.

"But it's true, there's nothing that can possibly beat what I have now," he said snuggling into the black haired boy.

"Well think of something, don't be so cliché," Sengoku gave a look that was between a glare and a teasing glance.

"Okay then, oh birthday fairy, I wish my brat of a boyfriend would be cuter in personality and would let me cuddle with him whenever I wan-, ouch…" Ryoma glared at him.

"That's it; you're not allowed to wish anymore." Ryoma said before leaning in to blow out the candles himself, but Sengoku just leaned his also just to make it so they blew out the candles together.

Sengoku looked over at him and smiled, not a goofy teasing smile, but a real smile.

"What did you wish for, Ryoma?" he asked, Ryoma sighed.

"I wished for some tape to cover your mouth with," Sengoku frowned then ruffled his hair.

"Nuh uh, I know you wished for something that was really mushy and cute like, but you don't want to tell me because your pride is too big." Ryoma blinked.

"No…" Sengoku laughed as he took a knife that was lying beside the cake.

"I was right~" he said swinging the knife around making Ryoma jump up.

"O-Okay, I'll cut the cake alright, you just go stand way over there." He said pointing towards the corner.

"But I want to cut it myself, it's _my _birthday after all." He said pointing at himself to prove a point.

"Haha no," Ryoma said while glaring at him.

"Fine let's cut together."

"I have a better idea, why don't you just go stand way over there?"

"Why are you being stubborn? You little brat!"

"I'm always stubborn."

"Oh birthday fairy~"

Beside the refrigerator, Karupin mentally sighed, yes he was happy for his owners, but really, did they have to be so loud? But even as he got up to walk out of the room, he couldn't help but give his own little kitty smile as he watched them begin laughing together wrapped in each others' arms.

Well, after Ryoma made sure the knife was out of Sengoku's hand anyway.


End file.
